


Trepidation

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [73]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars Movie, Gen, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Trepidation- a state of anxiety or fear that makes you trembleAhsoka, a padawan of a few hours, has to face of several manga guards in order to protect a hutlet.Basically, a short expansion of Ahsoka's duel with the manga guards.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 4





	Trepidation

Ahsoka let out a breath before telling herself. “Come on Ahsoka, you got this, it’s just a couple of Magna guards, your master just passed you and you have a hutlet to guard. No problem.”

Ignoring the fear trying to take over her bones, she gripped her lightsaber tighter, getting ready for the next barragement from the droids.

“Defense 101 use what you have to your advantage.” She grunted under the force of a strike before continuing. “I have a lightsaber, a hutlet, and an astromech. Great, this is going so well.”

Artoo beeped indignantly. 

“Sorry buddy, but what are you going to do.”

Artoo shocked one of the droids as if to prove her wrong before he got knocked down.

“Just you and me, stinky,” Ahsoka said, backing up against the wall of sand, hoping she would be able to overcome these droids.


End file.
